


You Can Take What You Want

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Klance smut, M/M, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, Top Lance (Voltron), klance, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Keith and Lance are assigned to go on a mission together. Lance crashes Red which causes Keith to have temporary amnesia. Fluff and smut ensues.





	You Can Take What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have this one posted and one day it just wasn’t there anymore? So I’m reposting it.

“Everyone has their missions?” Shiro asked, stepping into the Black Lion. 

“Yupp,” Chimed Pidge And Hunk in unison. 

“Yeah,” Lance said, rolling his eyes, “but why did I get paired with Keith again?” He looked over at Keith who was standing in his lion’s cockpit. 

“The planet you’re going to is more dangerous than the others, it’s for safety reasons Lance, we went over this.” Allura said, the Blue Lion starting up as she sat down in her seat. Keith looked over at Lance and sighed.

“Listen I don’t like this as much as you do,” he lied, “but I’ll only step in if I have to, besides if there happens to be any Galra bases there I need to gather intel for the Blade.” Lance nodded, as Red started up. 

“Alright, as soon as we leave orbit our coms will go out, so good luck everyone,” Allura said, her and Blue taking off. The others nodded to themselves and followed her lead, each taking off in the directions of the planets they were assigned. Within minutes their coms went dead. 

“So… how’s the Blade?” Lance asked, trying to break the silence. 

“It’s been good, we’ve gathered a lot of valuable intel,” Keith responded, crossing his arms. 

“You… you know Matt told us, right?” Lance said, looking over his shoulder at Keith. Keith raised an eyebrow in response. “About that you tried to do.” Lance said, turning back to look forward.

“Oh,” Keith said fidgeting a little, “it was for—” he started to say before Lance cut him off.

“I don’t care what you think it was for, you can’t just go around throwing yourself into dangerous situations like that. You might not understand this but I—I mean we would have missed you, a lot.” Keith’s shoulders dropped a little as he went silent. “What were you even thinking when you were that close to death?!” Keith responded without hesitation. 

“You.” The word came out so quickly and easily without Keith even realizing what he had said. “And the team.” He added quickly, but Lance was already looking over his shoulder at him, his eyes wide. 

“Me?” He managed to choke out. Keith turned away from Lance and sighed. 

“And the team.” He stated again. 

“Right,” Lance said, his head dropping as he turned back. The two rode in silence until they began to orbit the planet they were assigned to. 

“Well there she is,” Lance said, more so to himself than Keith. Keith took a few steps forward to stand behind Lance’s seat. 

“Hopefully we find what we’re looking for easily, then I can report back to the Blade.” He said.

“Yeah, back to the Blade…” Lance muttered under his breath, clutching the controls of Red a little harder. 

“What Lance?” 

“Nothing.” Lance said, beginning to descend Red. As soon as they were approaching the surface of the planet they began to take heavy fire. 

“Shit, there must be Galra here!” Lance said, trying to maneuver around the shots. He was almost successful but a larger blast hit the side of Red, causing Lance to lose control. He was able to pull Red far enough away from where the shots were coming from but wasn’t able to stop them from crashing hard into a ditch. The two blacked out upon impact. 

Lance woke up first, quickly taking off his helmet to rub his head. He stood slowly and looked around the cockpit trying to locate Keith. It took him a minute but finally saw Keith curled up behind his chair. He was still out cold. Lance crouched down next him, moving his bangs out of his face. Lance brushed his thumb carefully down the side of Keith’s cheek. ‘He really is beautiful,’ he thought. He trailed his thumb down to Keith’s neck. Lance’s eyes went wide. No pulse. 

“Keith, no, buddy,” Lance said, laying him out, “fuck this isn’t how I thought our first kiss would play out.” He leaned down, pressing his mouth against Keith’s. He pulled away and began to do chest compressions before going back to mouth to mouth. “Keith please, come on, Keith,” he prayed as he did more chest compressions. Keith suddenly coughed and inhaled harshly. “Oh thank God,” Lance said, quickly pushing Keith’s hair out of his face. 

“Where… where am I? Where is Shiro?” Keith asked, sitting up quickly. His eyes fell on his bodysuit then on Lance. “Wait, who are you? And what am I wearing?” Lance furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What do you mean who am I?” He asked, tilting his head. Keith scooted away from him a little, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“You look familiar, aren’t you… a cargo pilot?” Lance’s breath got caught in his throat. Keith’s eyes wandered around the cockpit of the lion before they trailed up and down Lance’s body. 

“Yeah, you are that cargo pilot, the one who gives me dirty looks in class,” he said. “Are we in some kind of simulation? What happened? Did you crash it?” Lance stared at him in disbelief. 

“Keith, buddy, if this is some kind of elaborate joke you got me,” he said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Keith stared back, dumbfounded.   
“I’m not joking, but you need to get me to an infirmary, I think I must of hit my head in here.” Keith responded, trying to stand up. Lance pressed his hands on Keith’s shoulders to keep him down. 

“Whoa, whoa, you’re not going anywhere,” he said. Lance promptly sat down next to Keith, looking him dead in the eyes. “You really don’t remember anything?” Keith shook his head.   
“Who are you?” He asked. 

“I’m Lance, come on you know me Keith, we were paladins, rivals, you can’t forget a face like mine,” he said, grinning, trying to lighten the mood. Keith tilted his head but felt his chest tighten.There was something more to Lance than just a cargo pilot, but he couldn’t place it. 

“Paladins? Rivals?” He questioned, suddenly reaching his hand out to touch Lance’s face. Lance froze as he felt Keith’s hand against his cheek.   
“Uh, what are you doing Keith?” He said, Keith’s eyes going wide as he dropped his hand away from Lance’s face. 

“S-sorry I didn’t even realize I had moved my hand,” he said. “I… I feel so tired, so…” he started to speak before slumping over against Lance’s shoulder. Lance tensed as he felt Keith’s head against his arm. He sighed as he moved Keith so that his head laid in his lap so his body could lay flat. Lance ran his fingers delicately through Keith’s hair. 

“You’ll remember me… if you love me the way I love you… you’ll remember…” Lance whispered.

 

Keith woke up suddenly, jolting upwards nearly smacking his face into Lance’s. 

“Lance!” He gasped. Lance’s eyes went wide at the sudden movement. 

“What?!” He said, his hands finding their way to Keith’s shoulders to hold him steady. 

“I—we… when did we… when did you ever see my shack? The one in the desert?” He said, looking over at Lance. 

“You remembered something!” Lance said excitedly, “it was after we rescued Shiro together.”

“We found Shiro?! Where is he now?” Keith said, turning to sit facing Lance. 

“He’s on another planet, completing a solo mission.” 

“Why wasn’t I sent with him?” Keith asked. Lance looked away before grinning a little to himself.   
“Because you asked to go with me,” he stated proudly. 

“I—I asked to come with you?” Keith said, his face heating up a little. ‘I remember thinking Lance was attractive at the Garrison… but he was always shooting me dirty looks and flirting with girls, why would I have asked to be paired up with him?’ Keith thought, his thoughts being interrupted by Lance leaning closer to him. 

“You did, nearly begged to come with me.” Lance said, his grin growing into a smirk. Keith felt his stomach flip at the way Lance said ‘begged.’   
“I know I don’t remember much, but I certainly did not beg to go on a mission with a cargo pilot.” He retorted, crossing his arms. Lance leaned back and smiled.

“We’re not at the Garrison anymore Keith, we haven’t been for awhile now.” Lance said, running a hand through his hair. “We left after rescuing Shiro.” 

“We… left?” 

“Yeah, that’s when we went to your shack. Some of the people from the Garrison were trying to take Shiro but we rescued him from them. You drove us to your shack on that hover bike you had.” Lance said, “I can’t believe you don’t remember any of this, here let me see the back of your head.”   
“The back of my head? Why?” Keith said, slowly turning away from Lance. 

“I want to make sure you’re not bleeding,” Lance said, reaching out, lightly rubbing the back of Keith’s head. Keith let out a shaky sigh as he felt Lance’s fingertips against his hair. “Oh thank God, no blood, but there’s a nice bump,” he said, examining his fingers. “Let me check the first aid kit to see if there’s any kind of an ice pack,” Lance said, getting up. He walked over to a small compartment in the back of the cockpit and retrieved the small kit. “Okay, let’s see… bandages… gauze… oh! Here we go!” Lance said, triumphantly pulling out a small packet. “It says to shake it…” he mumbled, beginning to shake the packet in his hands, “oh this is cold!” He tossed the packet to Keith, “hold this against the bump, maybe it’ll help with the swelling.” Keith nodded, placing the packet against the back of his head.

“So… where exactly are we then?” Keith asked, turning his body back around so he was sitting facing Lance. 

“We’re on some planet that Coran needed specific materials from,” Lance said, putting the kit back where he found it. 

“Coran? The name… it sounds familiar but I just…” Keith said before trailing off. He sniffed. Lance spun around and saw Keith pull his knees to chest, burying his face into his arms. He was shaking violently. “Why can’t I remember? Why can’t I remember anything?” He cried. Lance quickly moved to sit down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

“Shh, shh, you’ll remember, I’m sure you will, okay?” Lance cooed, running his hand through Keith’s hair. “We make a great team, so I’m sure we can figure this out.” Keith froze.

“We make… a great team…” he mumbled. He shook his head. “Yeah, I hope we do.” Lance smiled softly. 

“I’m going to go check the outside of Red, seems the impact of the crash really got to her.” Lance said standing up slowly. Keith nodded, wiping a tear off his cheek. Lance left the cockpit leaving Keith by himself. Keith sighed, gently rubbing the back of his head. 

“Ow…” he groaned upon locating the bump. He began to try to stand, using Lance’s chair to help himself up. He stood up straight, gripping the chair as the initial dizziness coursed through his head. The door to the cockpit suddenly opened and Lance immediately rushed over to Keith when he saw him standing. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” He said, standing right behind Keith, holding his shoulders to balance him. “You shouldn’t be trying to stand, especially on your own!” Keith allowed himself to lean back into Lance a little. 

“You’re so warm,” he murmured, his head beginning to pound, “I need to sit back down…” he said before collapsing fully against Lance. 

“I got you, I got you buddy,” Lance whispered, now holding Keith up from under his arms. Lance began to sit, bringing Keith down onto his lap. “You need to rest, just rest,” he sighed, leaning Keith’s head back carefully against his shoulder to the bump wasn’t touching anything. Keith let out a shaky breath. 

“I want to remember you Lance,” he whispered under his breath. Lance hummed in response and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. 

“Try to rest up,” Lance said, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. Keith nodded before dozing off again. 

“Nghh… Lance…” Keith groaned as he slumped further against Lance. Lance’s eyes widen hearing Keith calling his name in his sleep. 

“Keith? Buddy?” He whispered, nudging him a little. Keith’s eyes shot open.

“Huh?!” He lurched forward, being stopped by Lance’s arms around his waist. 

“Whoa, slow down, don’t move too fast,” Lance said, tightening his hold around Keith’s waist. 

“Relax, come here,” Lance whispered, pulling Keith back against him. ‘God, he would never let me hold him like this if he remembered,’ Lance thought to himself as he gently ran his fingertips over the bump on the back of Keith’s head.

“Does it feel like the swelling has gone down at all?” Keith asked. 

“A little bit,” Lance responded, unwrapping his arms from Keith. “Here, lean here,” He said, gently pushing Keith against the back of the chair and moving to sit in front of Keith. He moved some of Keith’s bangs out of his face. Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist suddenly.

“Lance, my memories are a blur but the way you’re treating me now… I know this isn’t how we were,” Keith said, beginning to lean towards Lance. “What… what am I to you?” 

“What? What are you to me?” Lance said, finding himself leaning towards Keith as well. “You’re…” he started to say before pressing his lips against Keith’s. Lance brought his hand up to cup one of Keith’s cheeks. Keith pressed back, leaning his head against Lance’s hand. Lance pulled away, grinning. “Really special to me,” he finished. 

“Were we like this before?” Keith asked, reaching out to run a hand through Lance’s hair. Lance took Keith’s hand into his own. 

“Uh,” he laughed nervously, “not particularly… we used to be teammates, until you… left,” Lance said, his smile dropping.

“Left?” Keith asked, tilting his head. 

“You were a Paladin of Voltron with me, but you left to join the Blade of Malmora because… I’m not actually sure why you left,” Lance said, gripping Keith’s hand. Keith’s eyes widened.

“It was for you.” Keith said, his eyes locked onto Lance’s. “It was for you, the memories are blurry but I remember… you came to me about there being too many Paladins, you thought you should back down. I told you things would work themselves out…” he finished. Lance’s jaw dropped.

“You left so I could stay on the team?” He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Keith nodded, his other hand cupping Lance’s cheek to wipe a tear away. “Keith, come back to Voltron, having you gone isn’t worth being a Paladin.” Lance cried, leaning his forehead against Keith’s. Keith smiled softly. 

“Red chose you for a reason Lance, you’re her pilot now, not me,” Keith whispered, leaning forward to kiss Lance’s cheek. 

“But I… you, you had such a strong bond with her, I’m sure you could reforge the bond and—” Lance started before Keith cut him off by kissing him. Lance melted into Keith’s touch, letting his eyes close as they kissed. 

“Lance, don’t doubt yourself so much, when you want something you can take it, I know you can.” Keith said as he pulled away from the kiss. A devilish grin played on Lance’s lips. 

“When I want something I can take it?” He said lowly, in a tone that sent shivers down Keith’s spine. Lance moved forward slowly, pining Keith against the back of the chair.

“Lance what… what are you doing?” Keith asked, his breath hitching slightly. Lance responded by leaning down and placing his mouth on Keith’s neck, leaving a few light kisses before sucking at it. His hands found Keith’s wrists and pinned them above Keith’s head. Keith tilted his head slightly, allowing Lance to explore more of his neck. 

“Lance… this… this isn’t what I meant you know…” he groaned, his face heating up. Lance pulled away from his neck and smirked at him.

“No? Well it's certainly how I took it, and if I’m reading this situation right then I would say you’re more than willing to be taken,” Lance cooed, one of his hands dropping from Keith’s wrists to his upper thigh. Lance dragged his fingertips up closer to Keith’s crotch. “Come on pretty boy, tell me I’m wrong.” Keith shot a smirk back at Lance.

“You think I’m pretty?” He teased, squirming slightly under Lance’s touch. Lance chuckled, his hand lightly brushing over Keith’s lap. 

“Pretty turned on?” Lance smirked before palming Keith. “Because it seems that way.” 

“Shut up… y-you’re the one who started this!” Keith argued, beginning to grind against Lance’s hand. Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith roughly, forcing his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Keith’s eyes widened and he let out a whiney moan as he felt Lance’s tongue press against his. Lance’s eyebrows raised when he heard Keith, he pulled away from this kiss with a huge grin. 

“Hmm… you know what? I’ve decided I really like the noises you make and I want to hear more of them,” Lance said, palming Keith a little harder. 

“Fu-ahh-fuck you,” Keith groaned, turning his head to the side. Lance held Keith’s chin, turning him back to face him. 

“No, no Keith, the faces you make are nearly just as good as the sounds,” Lance said, his voice low. “Come on Keith, let me hear more.” Lance’s fingers trailed Keith’s crotch up his sides, to his shoulders, then to his back where he found where to pull at Keith’s bodysuit. Lance carefully pulled it off Keith’s shoulders and down his body slowly, making sure to drag his fingertips teasingly over the skin that was being revealed. 

“Lance…” Keith groaned and the bodysuit was pulled off completely, Lance throwing it somewhere over his shoulder. 

“You wear that damn black v-neck under your bodysuit?” Lance asked, looking Keith up and down. He was left in his black v-neck and his boxers. Lance sighed, grabbing at the bottom of Keith’s shirt, tugging it up and over his head, throwing it somewhere over his shoulder as well. Lance immediately leaned forward to take one of Keith’s nipples in his mouth. Keith arched his back and let out a low moan in response. “Sensitive are we?” Lance chuckled against Keith’s skin, trailing his tongue across Keith’s chest before biting softly at the other nipple. 

“C-could you shut up?” Keith groaned, his hands finding their way into Lance’s hair, tugging at it slightly. Lance pulled away from Keith and stood up. 

“Probably not,” he said with a smirk, beginning to remove his paladin armor. When he was just in the bodysuit Keith noticed how turned on Lance really was. 

“Shit…” he mumbled under his breath. Lance looked down at Keith, realizing where his eyes were locked onto. Lance smirked, slowly pulling his bodysuit down. 

“Like what you see?” Lance asked, now standing in front of Keith in just his boxers. Keith nodded, moving slowly from a sitting position to kneeling. He crawled forwards until he was in front of Lance, he looked up his eyes nearly begging for Lance to take off his boxers. “What Keith? What do you want?” Lance said, a grin playing at his lips. Keith shot a glare up at him.

“You—you know what I want,” he responded sharply. Keith quickly grabbed the hem of Lance’s boxers and tugged them down to his ankles. Keith had to bite his lip when he saw Lance’s length. Lance noticed this and smirked, he leaned his lower body forward so his cock hit Keith’s cheek. 

“What’s wrong pretty boy? Never seen one this big before?” Lance teased, rubbing his dick against Keith’s cheek a little. Keith let out a soft moan at the feeling, parting his mouth a little. Lance watched as Keith’s mouth opened slightly and took the opportunity to press his dick against Keith’s mouth. Keith’s eyes widened but he parted his lips further, allowing Lance to push himself inside of Keith’s mouth. “Fuck… Keith…” Lance moaned, looking down at him. Keith pressed himself forward now, taking more of Lance into his mouth. He began to steadily bob his head back and forth on Lance’s length. “Fuck, Keith, so good,” Lance groaned, suddenly grabbing the back of Keith’s head and forcing him to deepthroat Lance. Keith gagged and hit Lance’s thighs lightly. Lance pulled out of Keith's mouth, leaving Keith gasping for air. 

“Lance, fuck, y-you’re so…” Keith said, panting. 

“So what, hm?” Lance hummed, learning down with a smirk. He stopped when he was eye-level with Keith, “I wonder how it would feel inside of you,” he said in a low, husky tone. Keith’s eyes widened.

“In-inside?” Keith mumbled, his eyes meeting Lance’s. He could see the lust in Lance’s eyes. Without warning Lance spun Keith around so that he was on all fours, his ass facing Lance. “Lance?! What are do—” Keith started to say before he felt Lance pressing his cock against his boxers. Lance grabbed at the hem of Keith’s boxers and tugged them down to his knees. Keith bit his lip, listening to Lance shifting behind him. He felt Lance’s hands against his ass, pulling at his skin slightly. Keith gasped suddenly when he felt Lance’s tongue press against his asshole. “Lance what do you think you do-ahhh-ing?!” Keith moaned as Lance’s tongue probed him. Lance licked at Keith’s entrance a few more times, letting his saliva drip down Keith’s skin before pulling away. Keith looked over his shoulder to watch Lance move to position himself behind him again. Keith moaned when he felt Lance’s tip pressing against him. 

“Do you want it?” Lance said in a breathy tone. Keith looked over his shoulder at him and nodded. 

“No nodding Keith, I need you to say it.” 

“I… I want it,” Keith said quietly. 

“Want what Keith? You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” Lance said, pressing himself a little harder against Keith. 

“I want you, I want you to fuck me Lance!” Keith said, inhaling sharply as Lance thrust inside of him. “Fuck!” Keith cried, pressing his forehead against the floor. Lance grabbed Keith’s hips, positioning him so his ass was a little higher up for him. 

“So… so fucking tight,” Lance moaned, thrusting into Keith again, “it’s so good, it’s so fucking good.” 

“Fuck Lance don’t say shit like that,” Keith moaned, the praises turning him on more. He could feel his own cock throbbing. 

“Oh? So I shouldn’t tell you how fucking good you feel, you ass wrapped around my cock, my hard throbbing cock, it’s so deep inside of you Keith,” Lance smirked, thrusting in a little harder to emphasize his point. 

“Could you just shut up and fuck me?!” Keith whined, his hands balling into fists. 

“Shutting up I can’t do,” Lance started, beginning to thrust in and out of Keith at a quick pace, “but fucking, that I can do,” he purred. Keith moaned as he felt one of Lance’s hands snake down and wrap around his cock. Lance began to pump his hand up and down his length in time with his thrusts. 

“Lance! Fuck, fuck, Lance, more, please, more,” Keith begged, his moans becoming louder and louder. 

“Fuck Keith who knew you were such a slut,” Lance moaned, quickening his pace even more, “fuck, Keith so good, your ass is so good.” 

“Lance, pl-please come inside,” Keith whined, bucking his hips back against Lance. Lance grinned, his thrusts becoming more sporadic. Keith knocked Lance’s hand away from his dick. 

“Oh? You want to finish being untouched?” Lance said, pushing himself into Keith faster and harder. “What a little slut.” He cooed. Keith moaned, arching his back a little. “Do you like that Keith? You like being called a slut? Well you can be my slut,” Lance said, emphasizing the word ‘my.’ 

“Y-yours?” Keith managed to choke out. 

“Oh yes, all mine, listen Keith, I’m very possessive, if I see you trying to flirt with anyone else and I will punish you,” Lance said, pounding into Keith, “that day I saw you trying to flirt with Rolo it pissed me off, I wanted so bad to just bend you over in front of him and show him you were mine,” he growled. “And now you will be mine,” Lance said, pushing himself as deep as he could into Keith, coming inside of him. Keith moaned loudly, finishing as well, his cum hitting the floor of the cockpit. Lance pulled out of Keith, admiring his work as his own cum began to drip out of Keith’s ass. Keith collapsed onto the floor, feeling his own cum sticking to his stomach. Lance gently rolled Keith over onto his back, laying down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him close. 

“Shouldn’t we… clean up?” Keith murmured, pressing his face into Lance’s chest. 

“Later,” Lance said, pressing a kiss against Keith’s forehead. 

“We have a mission we need to complete,” Keith said.

“Later,” Lance said again, tilting Keith’s chin up to kiss him softly, “you need time to recover.” 

“For my head?” Keith asked, Lance’s hand brushing gently over the bump on the back of his head. 

“You head yes, but also your ass,” Lance chuckled, kissing Keith again. 

“Hey can I tell you something?” Keith mumbled. Lance raised an eyebrow. “I think I love you.” Lance smiled. 

“I think I love you too.”


End file.
